A parking system includes a parking facility having a plurality of parking spaces for parking motor vehicles; in this parking system, a motor vehicle is able to be controlled autonomously on a route between a hand-over point and one of the parking spaces in the parking facility. Such a process is known as “automated valet parking” (AVP). If a motor vehicle is to be parked in the parking facility, then it is sufficient if the driver brings the motor vehicle to the hand-over point and leaves it there. The motor vehicle then drives in a highly automated or fully automated manner to one of the parking spaces assigned to it by an administration system, for instance. If the motor vehicle is to be picked up again, then it is controllable in the reverse direction from the parking space to the hand-over point, where the driver gets in and controls the motor vehicle on his own in the conventional manner outside the parking facility.
In order to achieve short braking distances, the motor vehicle is commonly controlled at a low speed, for instance a speed of less than 10 km/h. Nevertheless, the autonomous control of the motor vehicle in the parking facility is technically complex, and there is always the risk of an accident, also possibly involving a person who is moving in the region of the parking facility.